This invention relates generally to the field of hand tools and relates more particularly to a compound leverage hand tool with an interchangeable tool head.
Compound leverage hand tools (also called “compound action” hand tools) generally include a pair of pivotally interconnected handles which are each also pivotally connected at one end to a tool head. The tool head includes a pair of pivotally interconnected workpiece engaging members, which can include snips blades, pliers jaws, seamer blades, clamps or the like. The manner in which the components of a compound leverage tool are pivotably linked to one another provides a user of the tool with a mechanical advantage relative to traditional, non-compound leverage hand tools. That is, the various levers created by the multiple pivotal connections of such a tool allow a user to impart a greater amount of force to the closing of the tool head (and to the workpiece) as compared to a non-compound leverage hand tool, for the same amount of force applied to the tools' handles.
A disadvantage of compound leverage hand tools is that the tool heads of such tools are typically integral with, and not removable from, the handle portion of the tool. Therefore, if the tool head becomes worn or damaged in such a way that renders it ineffective or unusable, such as by being dulled, dented or cracked, the entire tool must be disposed of and replaced, including the handle portion of the tool which may still be in good working condition. Such replacement is not only wasteful, but can be very expensive due to the relatively high cost of most compound leverage hand tools. Similarly, with inseparable tool heads, a separate complete tool must be purchased for each tool head. That not only increases the total cost, but also means that the entire set of hand tools can be stored less compactly.
It is therefore an object and feature of the present invention to provide a compound leverage hand tool with a tool head that can be easily replaced using only the hands of the user without requiring the use of any additional tool to perform such replacement when the tool head becomes ineffective or unusable.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a hand tool with interchangeable tool heads of various different types, including, but not limited to snips blades, pliers jaws, seamer blades and clamps for accommodating a variety of different tasks without requiring a user to purchase and maintain several different, single-purpose compound leverage hand tools.